Tapeworm Hollow
The Tapeworm Hollow is a Hollow that has an unusual ability to possess Humanbodies like a parasite and drain their soul. AppearanceEdit The Tapeworm Hollow has a body resembling that of a skeletal worm. Its mask resembles a skull, and has a row of grinning teeth beneath its eyes. The Hollow appears to have a face on the other side of its head, which appears to have red eyes that pop out, both have a spiral pattern inside, and an opening that worm-like creatures come out of. The Tapeworm Hollow possessed a tall man with blue hair. The man's hair was somewhat curled, and combed to the side. He has blue eyes and wears red earrings. The man also wore a white coat. Along with his elegant coat, he wore matching white pants.1 PersonalityEdit The Tapeworm Hollow shows great signs of hunger. Unlike ordinary Hollows, the Tapeworm Hollow can possess its target and suck out its nutrients. As stated by Rukia, it had already done so six times in Karakura Town, though in separate locations. Like most Hollows, the Tapeworm Hollow had shown signs of insanity when it came to hunger. After hearing Haruko talking to herself about dying, he didn't hesitate in his attempt to kill her, which was a sign of his insatiable hunger for spiritual power.1 PlotEdit When Haruko starts talking to herself about wanting to die, the Tapeworm Hollow overhears this. While in the body of a tall man with blue hair, he appears before Haruko and claims that he can grant her wish to die. The Hollow discards its host body and appears in its true form, trying to possess her. Kon is able to fend off the Hollow, kicking it off a cliff. The Hollow consequently finds Haruko's boyfriend, Ken.1 The Hollow takes Ken as a host and finds Haruko once again. Upon kissing her, the Hollow is able to enter and possess Haruko's body. Kon rushes to Haruko's rescue and begins fighting the Hollow. By hitting the possessed Haruko with enough force, Kon is able to remove the Hollow from within Haruko. The Hollow eventually returns to its original size and begins to fight Kon. However, his Soul Candy is knocked out of Ichigo Kurosaki's body during the battle. The Hollow discovers that Kon was a Mod-Soul and approaches him, intending to eat him. Ichigo is able to make a timely rescue and defeats the Hollow with a Getsuga Tenshō.1 Powers and AbilitiesEdit Possession: The Hollow is able to possess Humans. It leeches off the soul of those with considerable Reiryoku. This makes the Hollow stronger, though the process takes time. Whenever the Hollow possess someone, it can no longer be sensed. Also, it appears to be able to control how fast it can consume the soul, as it decided to stay longer within Haruko.1 Extendable Claws: The Hollow can extend its host's nails, allowing it to attack from a long distance.1 Extendable Arms: The Hollow is also able to extend its host's arms in order to grab its opponents and pull itself towards them.1 Enhanced Strength: While possessing Haruko's body, the Hollow has possesses considerable strength; as it is able to effortlessly lift Kon off the ground.1 Enhanced Agility: In its battle with Kon, it is able to backflip multiple times after being kicked by Kon, while possessing Haruko's body.1